1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor for tying a masonry veneer wall to the framing of an architectural structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With modern construction techniques, it is a common practice to enclose the framing of a building with a masonry veneer wall.
Many architects and engineers firmly believe that masonry wall cracking would be reduced to a minimum if walls were permitted more freedom of movement. Accordingly, systems have been heretofore designed to provide lateral restraint while permitting horizontal and vertical movement.
In one form of such system heretofore manufactured and sold by the applicant's assignee, AA Wire Products Company of Chicago, Ill., a flexible tie for tying masonry walls to concrete or to steel is provided which is sold under the trademark "DOVETAIL FLEX-O-LOK" (to concrete) and "FLEX-O-LOK" (to steel). Examples of such ties include a masonry wall laterally tied to concrete or steel columns, or masonry walls laterally tied to concrete or steel beams, or precast concrete panels or stone laterally tied to poured concrete or steel back-up. In such an arrangement, a wire form or flat steel form of anchor is fastened either to an intervening flat plate or directly to an architectural structure as a matter of customer choice, whereupon a tying member adjustably moves relative to the anchor and is inserted between courses of the adjoining veneer wall, thereby to permit the desired flexibility.
The prior art is also exemplified by the Schwalberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,990 issued May 10, 1977 wherein a veneer anchor comprises a plate member having a vertically projecting bar portion secured thereto and disposed in substantially parallel relationship with the plate member. The anchor is employed to secure a wallboard to a vertical channel or standard framing member. Thereafter, a mason inserts a wall tie between the plate member and projecting bar portion and the wall tie is built into the outer wythe of the wall system. Since the wall tie is capable of vertical movement, vertical adjustability is effected.
To ensure structural stability and to resist lateral pressure, such as that resulting from wind forces, it is necessary to tie the masonry veneer wall to the framing. Furthermore, it is often desirable to maintain a gap between the framing and veneer wall for ventilation and drainage purposes or to accommodate a layer of insulating material.
The prior art structures do not accomplish such objectives with full effectiveness.